The invention relates to elements for forming modular parts for building structures and means for securing the structures together, the structures and the means being standardized for use in many types of buildings. Modular construction has long been recognized as desirable for efficient building, but with the exception of some standardization in the size and shape of component parts, such as concrete blocks, for example, true modular construction is not used extensively. It is generally not possible to purchase standardized parts in the form of readily assembled modular members and joining elements to construct buildings of a variety of designs. The present invention provides such modular members and joining elements which can be used in a variety of designs.
Applicant is aware of the following prior art patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,228,363 2,808,624 3,490,800 3,512,819 3,729,889, 3,771,277.